Bane's Judas
by LarausLorraine
Summary: In a war many times brave men try to do the right thing, sometimes those actions aren't as heroic as everyone thinks they are. The only difference this time around was that a warlock accepted an orphan, for his protection he was hidden under a different name. Harry Potter was deemed missing in Britain, Judas James was adopted in New York by one Magnus Bane. Part 1
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Bane's Judas**

 **Summary:**

 **In a war many times brave men try to do the right thing, sometimes those actions aren't as heroic as everyone thinks they are. The only difference this time around was that a warlock accepted an orphan, for his protection he was hidden under a different name.**

 **Harry Potter was deemed missing in Britain, Judas James was adopted in New York by one Magnus Bane.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not profit off this story and all rights are to their respective owners**

Private Drive was a peaceful neighborhood, so quiet that nothing had dared to disturb it.

That was until this night came to be when a warlock visited the street late at night the air was cool and filled with the scent of crisp leaves falling from trees to the cold earth. The street lamps were the only things illuminating the road, his eyes gazed upon the peaceful neighborhood stopping on the home of number 4 the warlock was known to many as Magnus Bane one of the oldest warlocks' to be known.

It was a simple home from what Magnus could see, barely looking any different than any other home on the street. An old friend of the warlock's stood underneath the light, his arms cradling a bundle of blankets with such care to anyone else they would have thought the bundle was the most fragile item in the world.

"Ragnor, it's been a long while."He called out, his voice carried through the air.

"You've kept me waiting Magnus, we were suppose to meet at Godric's Hallow" the man replied with a tone of annoyance and a hint of stress.

"You had claimed to have found a child born between a descendant witch of Merlin and an ancient, a far rare breed it would even be just a wistful whisper of a mad man's dream. You cannot expect my doubts of such a union Ragnor." Magnus spoke during the conversation he had stopped a couple feet from Ragnor. His eyes moving from contact with the warlock's to the bundle, a peek of a soft cheek flushed a little from the cold could be seen.

"So you expected me to slipped into madness? I would have thought myself as well one year ago, if it weren't for what I witnessed and the secrets I found hidden away.

You remember the war that held on this land recently?" Ragnor spoke his eyes never leaving Magnus.

"The terrorist Tom Riddle causing havoc in the Ministry of England, not as grand and terrifying as Grindelwald you have to admit but he does have more creativity."was the response Magnus gave, Magnus had kept tabs on the war only to see how far Tom had gone.

Being able to make anybody fear to say your name took time and manipulation.

"This war was different, Albus crossed the line this time" Ragnor spoke.

"Crossed the line you say?" Now Magnus was interested. In his long experience of knowing Ragnor Magnus has never seen him so easily scared, the deep paranoia and fear that any of their kind felt from not mortals or shadowhunters'.

"Let us get out of here, return to my cottage where it is warmer and out of the ears and eyes of this place."Ragnor spoke, his eyes glancing towards a house where an inch of curtain was drawn back. I would seem Albus had already placed eyes around this neighborhood.

Magnus with ease created a portal, letting Ragnor pass he stopped his friend.

"You seriously aren't thinking of taking this child?"His humor filled smile slipped from his face at Ragnor's expression.

"Mundanes aren't capable of taking care of the kind of being this child is."  
As Ragnor walked past a small piece of the blanket shifted revealing the babe's small arm, the mark looked similar to a tattoo, a triangle surrounding a circle and a line going through the said circle.

Following his friend closely the portal closed behind him leaving no sign of the two or the babe they had taken with them.

Once into the warm homely cottage Magnus moved to stand by the fireplace,he stared at his friend who sat down across from him.

"Explain."was the only word Magnus said, even if it was just some word the heaviness behind it was all the hint Ragnor needed.

"A year ago, I was walking through the Forbidden Forest in Scotland to enjoy stretching my legs. It wasn't long until I realized the forest was silent, as if something was roaming around that could kill you even if you I went to inspect what could have caused such a silence in a forest of magic, I followed dozens of tracts till it ended at a clearing. I approached with caution and saw a young witch arguing with Albus, I recognized the young woman being an old student at his school Lily Evans a muggleborn witch.

I stayed and listened hearing about Albus explaining he could help her and James have a child. " Ragnor looked down at the child when it shifted and gave a soft sound.

"So an old headmaster was helping his student get pregnant, and this made you think this child could be one of our kind? Ragnor I fear you are falling into paranoia."Magnus said, slipping out a child shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Trust me on what I say Magnus I thought so myself," with that Ragnor went into explaining how he had found out about James Potter becoming sterile, how James convinced Lily to approach Albus. How Ragnor met her later on, listening to where she heard of him and asking to see if he could recover her memories of ever getting pregnant.

To find out who had sired the baby inside Lily's womb.

"I believe Sammael had sired a child that night." those words caused Magnus to tense with agitation, he gave a frown to the warlock.  
"He's dead Ragnor, Lilith spoke he had been wounded and died." Magnus spoke.

"You know there is a chance he could be alive."The older warlock spat back.

"Ragnor it could have been another demon, even if Sammael survived he wouldn't have the strength to manifest into the world from the veil for a long time to even arrange anything!" Magnus's voice rose in volume as he paced around the living room, agitation was itching at his skin.

"Whether you deny it or not Magnus his mark is on this child."

Ragnor pulled the blanket away to reveal the now awake toddler, his hair was a dark chocolate brown, eyes wide and jade green.

There was no denying his features, the description that held record from Lilith's own mouth was fitting with the features on the child's face.

A sharp nose, dark hair and sharp eyebrows.

Yet there were features that were of his mother's, her complexion, lips, eye shape and cheekbones even if Magnus never met Lily Evans in person he could see it.

"If the Clave finds out they would have him killed, his sire is too dangerous to have spawn."Magnus spoke finally after a long while of silence.

"He is still of our kind and deserves to live." Ragnor spoke. "Magnus you have to take him, Albus will use him in the war. He has no one else except for mundanes."

Magnus took a step back his eyes flashing to their cat amber as they darted to glance at the child then back at his friend.  
"You can't be serious Ragnor."he spoke raising an eyebrow.  
"You are one of the most powerful warlocks of this time, if he is safe with anybody it would be you."Ragnor spoke standing up.

"I live night after night attending parties, that's no life for a child, I'm not ready to take another one."Magnus said taking a few more steps back.

"He has no one Magnus, he was placed on the doorstep of his dead mother's mundane relatives and would have been shaped into nothing but a weapon.

You are his only chance."Ragnor was nearly shaking at this point, emotions were flying across his eyes. "Please Magnus, I know you have been through dark times this child needs you and I dare to say you need him as well."

Magnus Bane always had a witty comeback to say, something to make even the most intellect scholar's words seem ridiculous. But yet here he was rotted in place speechless for once, deep in his heart he knew Ragnor was right.

He always helped a downworlder get used to their life, his mentoring of Raphael in 1953 rose in his mind, the lost look the boy had. Even of the little son of Lily Potter didn't grasp the situation he was in a worse spot than his adopted vampire son.

Raphael still had family, this boy didn't.

"Ok," the reply was soft and a bit shaky as he looked into Ragnor's black eyes.

The High Warlock of London slipped out a breath of relief, moving closer he deposited the boy into Magnus's arms.

"His name is Harry, it would be best to change his last name in case." Ragnor whispered out as the boy's jade eyes looked up at Magnus's cat like ones.

An innocent smile appeared on his lips as little Harry reached up to touch the man's face.

Magnus was tracing the boy's soft features, only taking note that Ragnor was opening a portal to Magnus's home in New York.

"I'll make sure he's safe Ragnor." was the last words Magnus said to the other as he walked into the portal, Magnus had always kept his word and he wasn't intending to break it any time soon.

HAHA! Look at me getting writer's block and making another story, this totally came to me when I was watching Shadowhunters! It took me a lot of writing to get this to where I was satisfied.

This is just a story I will enjoy writing whenever I get writer's block, not that I'm not going to abandon this story of course!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magnus walked through his home, Harry was laying in a crib he created.

" _Judas now, his name is Judas."_ Magnus thought to himself, picking up a piece of paper that held legal document to Harry's change of name and adoption papers. Magnus willed them to be tucked away in a compartment that housed his valuables.

The older warlock may have a comfortable place but it was just a bachelor's pad, throughout the months Magnus had lived and breathed parties night after night.

A few hours later Magnus returned from shopping for a few clothes, baby food, diapers etc. He was currently renovating his current living conditions to be safe for Judas since the boy was at toddler age. He froze at hearing crying from the guest bedroom he had created to be a nursery. Walking fast he opened the guest bedroom and leaned to pick up the small warlock, he shushed the upset child a tenderness to his voice.

"What's wrong little flower?" he asked wiping away some tears from the boy's wet cheeks, he walked out into his living room.

He sat down and rested Judas on his lap, he rubbed the boy's back a frown appearing on his face when his hand moved to brush along rough scar. The tingling feeling ran along his fore and middle finger, his eyes flashed to their cat like state as he examined the angry red scar some more.

"What do we have here," he spoke pushing a bit of magic towards the scar his eyes narrowed when the thing pulsed. "A soul shard in your scar, don't worry my little flower daddy will take it out."

With that Magnus stood up holding the upset child close, placing Judas on the floor he moved towards his cabinets and began to pull out various ingredients.

He turning on the heel of his foot Bane sat down in front of the one year old, speaking in a soft whisper his hands worked a thumb covered salt on the scar. With a loud screech of pain the warlock was thrown back colliding with the wall he grunted with pain, he watched as black smoke slipped from the scar and into the air.

Summoning a clear sphere he raised it up watching as a soft glow of pink began within it, the light seemed to seduce the split abomination as it moved towards Magnus. Similar to a vacuum the split shard was sucked inside effectively the pink hue was gone and the orb laid there black as obsidian. Standing up Magnus moved towards an ottoman resting in a dark corner of his livingroom, biting into the flesh of his thumb he allowed a coupe drops to spill on the lid.

With a pop it opened to reveal various rare and highly dangerous artifacts he had collected through the years, Magnus had explored for a while and came across various items that humans wouldn't see as a key artifact. For example a lock of hair from Helen of Troy, concealed safely in a bottle a crucial ingredient that could cause even now world war three. Another item he had was the ring from Catherine II the Empress of Russia, many more was in this trunk and only allowed open on rare occasions.

With now the orb filled with the splintered soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Magnus would be an idiot to destroy it, who knew what cards could be held when holding a soul shard.

Locking the ottoman up Magnus moved back over to pick up the now calm child, there was only a slight bit of blood but nothing too terrible.

"Feel better?"he asked, getting a big toothy smile in return Magnus chuckled and kissed the little ones cheek.

Magnus felt relieved he wasn't still rusty with handling a toddler, with that in mind the warlock stood and walked towards the kitchen.

About five hours later Magnus knew he was rusty, not as horrible as a new father but really not perfect.

"No no Judas that isn't for you to eat!"

The warlock was in a tug of war with pulling the end of a loufa covered in soap from the tiny warlock's mouth, the damn soap was far too expensive for even his little flower to just simply eat.

During the bath Magnus had checked Judas for any distinctions, Judas didn't have nipples which wasn't really a surprise per say though Magnus wasn't surprised since he himself didn't have a belly button. There was a black birthmark right above his belly button was a triangle housing a circle with a line through it, black with clear lines Magnus had panicked thinking Judas's birth parents had gotten him tattooed.

Once the loufa was freed, he continued with his task of cleaning the little warlock.

In the process of getting him rinsed off a force pushed Magnus over and face first into the warm water, shooting up and away. The foul taste of bath soap and water was heavily on his tongue as he looked around, finding nobody and a smudge looking baby Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Touché little flower," he said pushing his wet hair from out of his face, grabbing a towel he wiped his face dry and reached down to pick up Judas.

Once the baby was dried, clothed and fed the warlock placed him back into the crib.

Turning off the light the warlock stood in the hallway eyes closed feeling drained from the exhausting day. A low vibration from his pocket had him fish out his cell to look at the text, one of his friends asking to see if he'll be seen at a party tonight, texting a 'no' the warlock headed towards his room stripping down Magnus began his nightly routine and fell asleep with ease that night.

 **AH! I am sorry for lack of updating, I switched to overnight shifts and plus I had life to deal with! So here we are, Magnus just getting into the domestic routine with baby Judas.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm a really tired so there might be some spelling mistakes, which I to apologize in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was woken from the sound of a fist banging on the door, with a tired yawn the warlock stood and headed towards his door.

He pulled on a robe that was hanging on a hook and walked out into the hallway, he headed towards the front door his ears picking up another set of knocks that made Magnus call out.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" A hint of annoyance filled his voice as he opened the door seeing the face of Raphael Santiago.

"Raphael, what a pleasant surprise I was enjoying a nice dream until you interrupted it."he spoke moving to allow the vampire inside.

"I was worried, usually the elaborate Magnus Bane never misses a party as huge as the one that happened last night."Raphael walked in as he spoke sitting down on the couch as Magnus followed.

"I had something come up, a fellow warlock found an item that needed to be seen by my eyes."Magnus spoke.

"Something so time consuming you couldn't come to a party but yet you got time to at least read and respond to my text?"Raphael spoke at a slow pace. "Did you know how much kissing I did to Camille's ass to get her to come down to that party?"

"Yes,"Magnus said giving the vampire a cheeky smile.

"And this something, am I allowed to know?"the other asked.

"Depends on how well you can keep information a secret Raphael." Magnus said a cautious tone in his voice, looking at the clock the warlock headed into the kitchen.

Raphael watched Magnus move with out blinking for a minute, the smell of the warlock's home was comforting except something new was here.

The smell of a child was prominent which meant Magnus hadn't had them for long.

Where Magnus's home smelt of warm spices and chocolate, the child's was a faint honey and lavender smell.

The sudden sound of a crackle was heard and the next moment Raphael felt something plop into his lap the smell of honey and lavender invading his nose.

His eyes met pure green, a jade shade the vampire subtly noted. A healthy pale skin and jet black curls of hair, the child looked around one as it stared at the new stranger with interest.

"Ah Raphael meet the subject I had to busy myself with yesterday," Magnus's voice perked through the room as he appeared with a bowl filled with smashed peas and applesauce.

Walking over the warlock wrapped an arm around the child lifting him from Raphael's lap and settled on Magnus's across the way.

"Meet my adopted son Judas."he spoke.

"He's the reason you weren't there? Jesus Magnus we thought you were on another suicide attempt."Raphael sighed out looking a lot more relieved.

"That was one time."the warlock spoke, currently feeding Judas the smashed peas, the toddler greedily ate them making little sounds as he chewed with his gums.

"One time can lead to multiples, just to let you know I told Camille I would be here to check on you."Raphael spoke.

"You What? I can't allow Camille to see him, the less downworlders' know about him the more protected he is."Magnus stood and placed the toddler on Raphael's lap handing him the food.

"Feed him" was the only response he gave.

"What are you doing?"His left eye twitched as small hands grabbed at his hair.

"House clean!"was the only reply he gave disappearing into a pantry.

 **So sorry for not uploading recently, the holidays are coming up and works been up my ass.**


	4. Chapter 4

To say Magnus Bane was one to be read like an open book was just as similar to telling an owl it could become a vegetarian.

He hadn't seen Camille visiting so soon after what she had been through.

The visit had been short, mostly Camille wanting to know why he wasn't at the party and after a long fifteen minutes of sticking to his reasons she finally brought up a couple words that made his tense.

"I smell Lilac." Magnus had only raised an eyebrow.

"I came to enjoy the scent."he spoke.

"Will you be bringing lilac more around us?"she retaliated.

It had been a subtle hint, Camille knew about Magnus adopting downworlders' to help them adjust to their harsh world.

"No, even if it would be a good idea. I have to keep lilac subtle and minimum."

That answer seemed to please her, with a graceful stand she turn to leave and Raphael walked her to the door.

Once Magnus was sure Camille was truly gone,he sprung up and took Judas from his hiding place.

The toddler was a bit disgruntled and blinked blearily once Magnus lifted the spell.

"Hello little flower."he pecked the boy's scowling mouth, Judas wiggled and whined.

Obviously he was very annoyed with Magnus currently, his little hands appeared and pushed the older warlock's lips away.

With a pop he appeared in front of Raphael floating a bit before gravity took hold of him, the vampire reacted in time to catch the child from falling to the ground.

"Someone's not happy."he spoke shifting Judas's weight a bit.

"I can tell."Magnus responded back.

In the months Magnus took care of Judas the little one was dearly loved underneath the warlock's eye.

With how much attention Judas took up, Magnus rarely held parties. Rarely was a tight term, Raphael had to push mountains to get Magnus to focus on one.

He had finally with the strength of his patience had helped Magnus pull a Yule party.

Once the party was to begin Magnus was forced heavily out of his apartment and Raphael stayed to watch over Judas.

For first thirty minutes after Magnus left Judas didn't take it too well, the toddler had looked around as if expecting the warlock to appear out of nowhere.

Once Magnus didn't appear Judas started into a panic fit that had Raphael rocking and comforting him for hours. This wasn't just for Magnus to get some time away but for Judas's development as well.

He needed to realize that when Magnus was gone that he was ok, he needed to learn that Magnus will always come back.

"Shhhhh."he bounced Judas a bit on his knee, the babe was screaming at the top of his lungs his cheeks were red.

"MAG! MAG!"

Magnus had corrected Judas once the baby had started to call him 'da'.

Nowadays Judas could only pronounce 'mag', the crying was grating at Raphael's already worn down patience.

He closed his eyes and used one hand to rub at his temple, at least to alleviate the headache a bit.

The next moment a loud pop was heard and the weight on his lap disappeared.

Snapping his eyes open Raphael noticed Judas was gone.

"Judas?" He slowly stood up, since Judas tended to appear in front of him suddenly at times.

When nothing happened he began to search every place in the lot, when Judas wasn't found he ran out of the home and onto the street.

Focusing on the smell of lilac and honey.

In an empty alley a pop was heard.

Tom Versum looked up with a startled look, the werewolf was focused on a map.

His ears picked up a sniffle, walking towards the sound his nose filled with honey and lilac.

His eyes met wide Jade green.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tom was shocked to see a baby sitting on the concrete, cautiously he crept over not to startle the boy.

"Hello."he spoke his voice was giving an accent of English, he got close enough to pick the boy up.

"What's a little one like you doing out here?"he looked around the dark alley and turned to walk outside.

It was cold out, snow had begun to fly through the air not that long ago, the werewolf's nose leaned to sniff at the boy's hair.

Lavender and honey were the prominent smell, focusing enough he caught the whiff of spice and earth.

Another was a smell of something very familiar.

"You smell of Magnus Bane."he said furrowing his eyebrow.

Jade eyes brightened as the baby shook a bit from the cold.

"Mag! Mag!"

Tom moved to place him under his leather coat it was more important for the boy to stay warm in this chilled weather.

"It just so happens I know where he is,"he spoke as the boy began to doze off.

"What do you mean you lost him?!"

Magnus hissed in agitation as he glared at Raphael

"I mean he disappeared and I couldn't track down his scent in the snow."Raphael spat out, he had searched for Judas for three hours.

The boy wasn't dressed heavily for the air, only in a green onesie.

Magnus took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, he began to pace back and forth trying to stave off the panic clawing it's out towards the surface.

"I can't reveal him too soon, word travels fast."

Magnus's face shifted from murderous to worry.

"Why? He's a downworlder Magnus just like you and I."Raphael said.

"These secrets coming out could put even You in danger for just being near Him." Magnus hissed out, they stood near the door of the party to avoid any eavesdroppers.

Magnus was feeling anxiety creep up on him, the warlock couldn't go out and find Judas himself, it would cause suspicion to rise.

The image of Judas curled on the ground frozen and dead made his heart twist in the most painful way it could.

"I shouldn't have left, i should have stayed and none this would have happened."

"And to allow Judas to continue to be attached? He needs to realize independency, to know what to do when he's separated from us."Raphael hissed out.

Magnus glared at his adopted son, he opened his mouth to retaliate when a voice cut through.

"Magnus, someone's asking for you."Dot had appeared staring at them. "He has a kid with him."

"Thank you." Magnus walked towards the entrance with a brisk pace, he pushed open the doors and stared at the man in front of him.

He had blonde hair shoulder length thay framed a square face.

A slight tan, straight nose and chestnut brown eyes, he held a medium built.

In his arms wrapped similar to a burrito was a wiggling Judas who wiggled harder when he saw Magnus.

"Mag! Mag!"he shouted, pure joy danced in those jade eyes.

Magnus slipped out a sigh of relief as he saw Judas was warm and fine.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" The voice was thick with a southern drawl, a curiosity peaked in the warlock.

"Yes, I am I believe that is mine you are holding."

The man gave Magnus a small smile and handed the wiggling tike over to the warlock.

By that time Raphael appeared behind Magnus, his shoulders relaxing at the sight of Judas.

"Who am I to thank for finding my ward?"Magnus asked as he handed Judas over to Raphael.

"Tom Versum, it was no problem honestly I found him on my way to find you actually."the blonde rolled his weight from his left leg to his right.

"Oh? What has a werewolf like yourself coming to find a warlock like me?"Magnus asked.

"It's about the new group of Shadowhunters, the Circle they call themselves."Tom spoke.

"I believe this is a private topic, how about we go to my home. Judas looks tired and ready for bed." Magnus didn't feel any sympathy when his ward doze off, drooling all over Raphael's suit.

Once Magnus had dressed Judas in warm dry pajamas he joined Raphael and Tom in his living room.

He gazes at the werewolf in a silent demeanor for the man to speak.

"It began a week ago, my friends and I work in construction and most times we go out for lunch.

We were sitting at our usual when a group of three shadowhunters walked into the place.

We paid no mind, keeping to ourselves avoiding any conflict… a day later my friend Dallas didn't show.

It had all came together when I found my home empty, my wife and our two daughters were gone."

It was a long tale, a sad one at that.

Yes Magnus knew about the group Valentine Morgenstern had started, the warlock had felt tempted to leave the states with Judas.

"I'll speak with the Clave, but there isn't much I can do to interfere."he sighed.

"So that's it? You are going to just speak to a place that will do nothing?"the voice was filled with aggression and rage, Magnus stood as he stared into Tom's blue eyes.

"The Accords are there for a reason, I will speak with the Withelaws." His voice held a low tone of power, a warning for Tom to not cross a line.

Magnus sighed as he watched Raphael lead Tom out of his home, he felt all the tension in his body slip away the moment Tom had left.

"We know the rumors were true,"Raphael said, he moved to stand in front of Magnus.

"I want you to get in contact with Sanguini." Magnus said suddenly.

"What for?"Raphael asked, a slight frown on his face.

"I have been thinking on it, the wizard community will find out about Judas. Especially the MACUSA, once the word gets out that the heir of the Potter line and their 'savior' is in the hands of a downworlder a shit storm will happen." Magnus spoke.

Raphael had arranged to visit Sanguini, the vampire had replied after a week of waiting.

With Camille's approval the vampire was currently soothing a distressed Judas.

The toddler didn't want to let go of his RaRa.

"Come on little Flower he will be back,"Magnus said as he pulled Judas away.

"No! RaRa 'tay!" his chin was trembling and tears filled his eyes, no Raphael wasn't getting emotional.

With a deep breath he turned and left, every step was painful due to his ears picking up on Judas whining for his 'RaRa'.

"Now now, let's have some biscuits ok?" Magnus wiped the tears from Judas's cheeks.

With a sniffle and a hiccup the one year old leaned heavily into Magnus's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Magnus walked through his home a deep sigh escaping his lips.

It had taken three hours to settle Judas down in his crib and another hour to make sure the toddler was not going to disappear.

Magnus had arranged a tracking ward on the small warlock incase somebody had sticky fingers.

The warlock sat down at his coffee table and made a roll of parchment and a pen appear.

Even if mortals had evolved to paper, Magnus always favored the texture of parchment, it had also absorbed magic more easier.

Making it more secure for the receiver, once he had finished creating the letter, he settled his usual wards around it and watched the message disappear.

The Withelaws will find the warning on their desk when they awoke.

It was a cool morning outside, Magnus was crouching down a big smile on his face.

Judas was standing on the grass wobbling a little.

"Come on little flower! Come here!"he said as he held his arms out, a big frown was on the boy's face.

Judas expected Magnus to come over and pick him up, he couldn't pop over to Magnus either since the warlock made a confinement ward on his person.

With a loud grunt the boy leaned forward and face planted into the ground, the grass was soft from the morning dew.

Magnus didn't know whether to laugh or just sigh in forlorn, maybe a mixture of both.

At least Judas was wearing a warm jacket, jeans and white tennis'.

His curly black hair had been brushed out from their knots even if it took over an hour.

"I grade this a D-." He spoke only to get a small muffled grunt in return.

After an hour Magnus sat in a café, Judas on his lap.

The warlock was cleaning off the boy's face with a napkin graciously offered by a waitress.

"Now that you are clean lets see what we'll eat today."he said giving a kiss to the toddler's cheek.

"Mag!" Came the boisterous response.

"I am sadly not edible dear."

Raphael was walking out of the plane he had taken, the night air was crisp and held a smell of sea salt.

If Camille held one good thing to her being it was saving and investing in money, the vampire had a vast amount of gold and money carefully placed under specific names.

No one was able to touch them unless they were allowed to.

The landing strip was lit by one set of lights, anything past it was only lit by the lights that shaped the lanes.

He began to walk down the large ladder his suitcase in one hand, once his feet were placed on british ground did they walk out of the shadows.

Five men were formed into a formation arrow, yet only one man kept Raphael's attention.

He was a thin fellow, his hair was long and a deep chestnut brown, placed in a ribbon.

His eyes were the shade of dark red wine, he held a simple coat of dark grey tightly closed up to his chin.

His face was very slim, high cheekbones could cut even steel lead down to a pointed chin.

He raised a hand and the four men behind him stopped as he continued to walk forward.

"Raphael, it's been a long long time." His voice was low and smooth as marble.

"Sanguini, it has."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sheer ignorance of the Shadowhunter society had impressed Magnus.

Not in a good way, but still impressive for a group that claimed to hold the Accords to protect his people bluntly ignore the Circle's actions.

The warlock sat on the couch drinking from a glass of scotch, he was covered in dirt and dried blood, bruises peeking out here and there.

Magnus was still reliving that torturous moment, where Valentine Morgenstern showed his not so angelic side.

A girl of only 13, forever blind for the rest of her life. Magnus in that moment felt something awaken inside of him, the years- no, centuries of pure disgust for humanity.

He had nearly killed Valentine if it weren't for Valentine's parabati to arrive and defuse the situation, it made Magnus shake with terror at a horrible fantasy created in his mind.

Of dying and Judas was stuck defending himself.

Magnus had seen wars begin over the most simplest of things, but they started all the while. He gazed down into the glass, the amber liquid sloshing around capturing the light in his home.

Judas was asleep in his room, he was glad to call upon a favor of Catarina to babysit his son while he went to track down Valentine.

The screaming, the smell of burning flesh…

The sound of glass cracking woke Magnus from the memory, the force of his fingers had created spiderwebs along the once clear container.

Taking a deep breath Magnus stood, he tossed the glass away in the trash his mind going much faster for any type of plan.

Raphael stood in the room made of stone, various old victorian furniture was placed in several spots of the room, a fireplace had been carved into a wall on his left.

The crackle of the flames devouring wood was the only sound given.

Sanguini himself sat in a wingback chair made of black velvet. His slim face and gaunt eyes peered at the vampire with mild interest, Raphael was the only one standing in the room.

With a shift of his hand Sanguini gestured to the chair across from him, near the hearth.

Raphael walked over to the chair and sat down with grace, the heat warmed his cold body as he stared at the older vampire.

"What brings you here Raphael?" Sanguini asked.

"A visit on the behalf of Magnus Bane."the younger spoke.

"Magnus Bane…" a sigh escaped the vampire as his eyes turned to stare at the fire, Sanguini didn't speak for a while after that.

Reminiscing in the old memories of the warlock.

How young the warlock had been when they had met. Magnus was a unique being, nothing had caught the vampire's interest as sudden as the spawn of Asmodeus.

Not many prominent demons had held interest in mortal women, Sanguini could see what charmed the demon yet.

Magnus held the unique beauty of his mother, not much else was taken from Asmodeus himself a rare sight to behold. Many warlocks of higher demons took more of their demonic parent.

"How has he fared?" Sanguini asked.

"In health he is well, but I do not know for how long. There has been a group of shadowhunters hunting down our kind."Raphael spoke.

"Americans… I have never held love for them."Sanguini sighed.

"He has also required a ward." Raphael spoke.

"Not something out of character, Magnus had taken you under his wing."

"He holds signs of being a child of Merlin."

That had gotten Sanguini's curiosity

"A demon spawned with one of them?" The older vampire's voice was neutral, the only indication of his interest was the look in his eye.

"Yes, I don't know the parents per say. Magnus has kept that knowledge to himself but he did mention another warlock was involved."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"I believe it was either Ragnor Fell or Adrian Bonefield." That raised an eyebrow from Sanguini.

"Ragnor Fell hasn't been in my sights for a long time."the vampire purred out, his slim left leg crossed over the right.

"What about Bonefield?"

"Adrian hid himself in Iceland, keeping so silent and low profile I had to send my best Hunter to see if he even was alive."Sanguini sighed.

"That is only because you stalked him for two centuries." Raphael sighed.

"I want to know who the father is of Magnus's ward, please tell Magnus I want to meet with him. Your plane will be ready in an hour until then please refresh yourself."

 **So sorry for the late update! Life is happening.** **Plus this chapter is terrible to me due to writer's block…** **Anywho y'all are amazing I love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Magnus Bane,

It has been a long time old friend, my memory is still clear and holds you with fondness and warmth. The days of seeing you dance in my court captivating every one of my children and their children are but a soft thing of the past.

Sending your adopted son perked my interest, you have never shied away from my eyes when in need. To hear you have a new charge does not give me a feeling of surprised due to your soft heart, alas old friend the soft whispers in the New World has me concerned for you.

Come to my coven, bask in my food and drink just as we have done before on nights cold as frost and hot as heat.

I hope to hear from your sweet lips again.

Sanguini 

Magnus stared at the letter resting between his fingers', Raphael stood before him as silent and stone still expecting a reaction from the warlock.

Magnus knew Sanguini kept a tight eye on every warlock in the world, from the father's actions all the way to the birth of the offspring. Sanguini always had a silvertongue laced underneath with intent threats and very intimidating commands, throughout his years Magnus had seen it all and very near fell into the terrifying trap of the vampire's arms.

If it weren't for Adrian's passing comment Magnus would still be stuck in the trap of Sanguini's Coven, dancing on a high ego from the sweet words.

"It would seem I have been requested."Magnus spoke as he turned and headed towards his kitchen with the letter at hand, Raphael finally broke from his still stance and followed after the warlock. "You caught his curiosity Raphael well done."

"For a couple minutes with speaking to him I feared he would have dismissed my words."the vampire sighed out, he settled on a bar stool and leaned his arms on Magnus's island while Magnus went into making a cocktail and warming up a 'beverage' for Raphael.

"Sanguini will always keep an eye on warlocks, especially if there was a warlock that was born without his knowledge."Magnus spoke. "Alas with the end of the latest Dark Lord I have no other excuse to not visit him."

Raphael watched Magnus with a sharp eye, Magnus's eyes held a slight moment of hesitation and fear before disappearing as he focused on finishing the drink.

"Is it wise to go? I do not mind being a voice for you."Raphael offered.

"Yes, I am more wise and stronger now besides Judas missed you."Magnus turned while he spoke and placed the warm beverage in front of the vampire, he gave the other man a soft smile.

"I know about how he works, even Camille stays far away from him and his."Raphael said.

"Camille… while she is very prideful she is smart, staying away from Britain is the best option for her."Magnus said.

"Adrian Bonefield did the same, yet Sanguini found him."Raphael noted.

"Adrian didn't get far enough away, even if he is an anti-social hermit with a lack of hygiene I can't blame him for not stepping onto this continent."Magnus spoke taking a sip of alcohol.

"American soil is a ground Sanguini would never step on, I don't see how this country isn't tempting."with that Raphael took a sip from the warm drink, the taste of copper was pleasant to his taste buds and the liquid warmed his insides.

"Tell me Raphael, what is the case for warlocks being conceived?"Magnus asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Rape, manipulation, deception and cult ritualism are common."Raphael spoke.

"Good good,"Magnus said with a nod his eyes looking down as he swirled his glass around his eyes staring at the liquid moving. "Do you know of his parentage?"

"I have heard rumors, his father kidnapped and raped his mother and kept her as a pet after that."Raphael said. "I heard she died later on from the mental trauma and Bonefield witness her death."

"She was American."Magnus said draining the last of his glass. "That is why he will never set foot on this land."

Judas Bane knew he was different, more different than Uncle Raphy.

Raphy was cold and never went outside.

Ayah was different too, he was pretty and full of colors, everyone had different colors.

It was along their skin in sparkles of all the rainbows. Some people had mainly white and blue while Ayah had black and purple and Raphy sparkled with silver and grey.

During one of his baths with Uncle Raphy Judas had noticed something dark brown and bumpy.

"What this?" He asked poking at the left one, Raphael snorted.

"It is a nipple Juddy."he said.

"Why I no got one?"Judas asked poking his owm clear chest.

"Remember that Magnus doesn't have a belly button but you do? It's how he is special, your special in that way but different."Raphael explained.

Judas blinked and rubbed at his nose effectively smearing bubbles on his cheek.

"Like how I can see colors?"

"Exactly."

"There's a new color I saw today!"Judas felt stupid how could he forget!

"What color is that?"

"Gold and white! Ayah and me were at the park and they were walking around. They had funny black lines on them and one looked scared when I walked over and said hi."Judas focused on the bubbles, he didn't notice the look of concern on Raphael's face as he lathered Judas's hair with shampoo.

Judas liked the bubbles, so shiny!

 **I fear Judas has the attention of a Gold fish...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~1993~

Judas didn't know what to think of Miss Gray.

She was very pretty and nice to Judas while staying with them, her skin held a gold and black to it which made the young warlock like her even more.

Judas was three years old now, Ayah had explained he would be three for another year. He hummed waddling along the soft carpet, it had been quiet today except for the sky.

It was cloudy and wept large fat tears which made multiple sounds when it hit the ground, the smell was fresh and clean with a cool feel to it.

Judas always liked it when the smell came, sometimes when the sky cried he and Ayah would go outside wearing jackets.

He would carry Judas most times while the little tot held the umbrella.

Other times Judas would walk beside Magnus and jump in puddles, with rubber boots on his feet so they wouldn't get wet and make him sick.

The rain sparkled a light green to Judas, every time it landed it would explode and shine along the ground or on people.

Judas paused as he came to the living room threshold, Ayah was sitting on his favorite chair while the other two sat on the couch.

Both held gold and white along them, one had brown hair and the other red hair.

"Ayah! Ayah! Who d'ey?" Jud giggled out as he walked into the living room heading straight for the little girl with pretty hair.

"Ah Judas!" Magnus stood and walked over and scooped him up in his arms. "Ayah is in a grown up situation."

"Oh! You wanna play?" He asked looking over at the little girl.

"Judas! Where are your manners? Go introduce yourself to Miss Fairchild." He said setting Judas down.

Waddling over Judas stared up at the weary lady.

"Hi! My name is Judas, I am three years old and I like drawing."

"I like drawing too!" The little girl beside her popped out, Judas gave them both a girl smile.

"My name is Jocelyne it's nice to meet you Judas, this is Clary." The older lady said.

"Ah, maybe if it's alright with Miss Jocelyn if you draw with Clary." Magnus said.

With a slow nod Judas led Clary away into the dining room.

With a giggle Judas pulled out paper and his favorite color pencils'.

"These are my favorite! Ayah got them for my birthday!" He said.

"Cool!"

As they began to draw Judas peeked over.

"What you drawing?"he asked.

"A butterfly! What you drawing?"she asked.

"Rapphy, he's my big brother he is the bestest." Judas said.

"I like grapes but not grape jam their not crunchy…"Judas said, both of them were currently laying on their backs staring up at the ceiling.

"I like strawberries." Clary said.

"Can we be friends?" Judas asked.

"The bestest." Clary giggled out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Judas enjoyed playing with Clary, the young redhead always had adventures they would go on. Most of them was to bug Raphael into being the monster they would vanquish, a lot of the time he would go along with it or he would ignore them.

Later on Judas had been introduced to a vampire named Sanguini when Magnus had taken him to England, he was a quiet man and was cold to the touch.

He had been nice to Judas and gave him sweets everyday.

There he had found his second best friend in a young boy named Mike, Mike had been skittish but after a while had began to follow Judas everywhere he went.

Magnus had explained Mike was a human boy who had been given to Sanguini from 'bad men' and that to be less affectionate since Mike had bad memories.

Mike was around five years old with short brown hair, caramel colored skin and the prettiest eyes Judas had ever seen.

They were different colors! The left eye was green and the right eye was amber.

"Where are we going?" Judas asked as he followed Mike around.

"We're going to the park!" Mike smiled as he ran forward, with a giggle.

Judas followed after Mike, as they climbed the jungle gym.

"Do you really see different colors?" Mike asked as he watched Judas hang upside down.

"Yup!" He giggled and smiled at his friend, the sudden sound of twigs snapping and voices made them perk up.

They turned and noticed a group of teenage shadowhunters were heading towards them.

"Hi friends! Welcome!" Judas grinned as Mike watched them with a weary eye.

"A warlock, just our luck." The leader grinned as the others began to move all around them.

"My names Judas and this is Mike! You have a circle on your neck does it hurt?"

"Oh no don't worry it doesn't hurt, my name is

Zachariah." He gave a smile at Judas. "I know your papa Magnus, he asked me to take you home."

Sorry if its a little rushed! But STRANGER DANGER!


	11. Chapter 11

**"Romanian"**

 _ **"Romanian over the phone"**_

"I'm not supposed to leave with strangers." Judas hummed as he stared at Zachariah.

"Your a very smart young man Judas, but we aren't strangers now are we?" the shadowhunter tilted his head a bit.

"In a manner of sense no we aren't strangers', we are aqentices." Judas said with a serious tone.

"Acquaintances?"

"That's what I said, aqentices, you don't have your listening ears on do you."

A twitch of annoyance appeared on the forced smile alas before he could respond Judas spoke once more.

"Your going to die today, I can see it." Judas began to swing again on the bars as Mike paled even more at the dangerous situation.

"That isn't a very nice thing to say Judas, others might think you are threatening me." Zachariah hummed out.

"I'm not, but He might be." Judas said.

The air was at a comfortable temperature for the night, but it had begun to slowly grow colder during their conversation.

Judas darted his eyes up towards a floating creature shrouded in a dark tattered cloak.

It was floating above them, its head tilted to the side in curiousness.

"I call him Mr. Boogeyman." Judas whispered loudly.

The next moment stunned the poor boy, a fist had appeared in his line of vision for a second, the next moment he felt pain explode over his face making him cry out and fall from the jungle gym.

The feeling of wood chips was unpleasant when he fell from his perch.

A loud cry of shock came from close by and small hands grabbed his arms, pulling Judas up on his feet.

Judas tried to blink the dark spots away as the screaming began, it hadn't lasted long by Judas's count. Surrounding the playground laid the group of circle member's, the cloaked being was gone as well.

The next few hours felt as a blur to the warlock, it was probably due to the lack of seeing with one eye.

Most of the time he could hear Mike blabbering in a panic as he dragged Judas through alleyways.

Mike had seen a lot of things in his short time on earth, he could retell anything as if it was a story with an author explaining why it happened.

Tonight was a rare night, he couldn't explain what he had seen. The looming figure snatching up bodies here and there, pressing its face against its victim as if to embrace a long lost love.

The comatose state of the victim afterwards.

It hadn't even looked towards Mike or Judas after it was finished, it had just floated off into the dark sky.

Judas didn't look worse for wear, his left eye was a deep purple and swollen shut due to the shadowhunter's lack of patience. His friend was mostly stunned and trying to get his bearings while Mike pulled him along through the streets.

He had only stopped at a door and knocked on it as loud as he could managed, the slight pinch of pain on his knuckles was easy to ignore.

A light flickered on and the face of Miss Jocelyn Fairchild came into view, with one glance at Judas's face she opened the door and ushered them inside.

Mike stayed as polite as he could as she looked over Judas, most of her questions he could answer mainly due to them being about Judas.

"May I please use your phone Miss Fairchild?" Mike's voice was small, he had always gotten quiet and shy around strangers that weren't his coven.

Once she gave him her cellphone he began to type in numbers, first he called his master.

It was his foremost duty to always report to Sanguini, once the vampire answered he gave a slight sigh of relief.

 _ **"Mikeal, what a pleasent surprise."**_ It felt wonderful to hear the familiar voice.

 **"Master, my heart warms at hearing your voice, only I wish it were for a better conversation."** Mike didn't hear a response, with that he began to recount what had happened.

 _ **"The creature you had witness is referred to as a Dementor my dear Mikeal, it is surprising to hear one is in the Americas'.**_ _ **Majority of them have been placed in selective locations away from civilization, I shall contact the MACUSA at once to report this.**_ _ **Notify Magnus and Raphael of what happened and to expect an investigation.**_ _ **My dear listen carefully, Judas is Not to be mentioned, the MACUSA may have a strong military power but will most likely have press will hear about this.**_ _ **If the Magical Ministry of Great Britain even see a picture of the boy, there will be a massive legal case."**_ The weight of his Master's words had a tight grip on Mike's throat.

 **"I understand Master, there is also something I had noticed. When it appeared, the creature had stared at Judas with its head tilted, as if it were curious. After it had attacked, it ignored us."** Mike choked out, he shivered as a slow exhale escaped Sanguini.

 **"I will look into this, thank you for telling me my darling."** Mike could hear something purring in the old Vampire's voice, ignoring the notice he bid farewell and began to type again.

Raphael was the closest to them, with how many eyes were upon Magnus right now it would be best for Santiago to pick them up.

Judas perked when a familiar voice drifted to his ears.

All tension left his body as the scent of cinnamon and copper wafted in the air.

Judas pressed his face into Raphael's chest, his hands making fists in the expensive shirt.

He began to drift off to sleep enveloped with warmth.

 **Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been really busy lately due to my living situation.** **This is a little rough since I have been trying to work on it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Judas wandered through his home, the one elaborately styled home was filled with festive lights, tinsel along with silver and gold schemes'.

It was currently December, which means it was Christmas!

The little warlock giggled as he stopped, noticing a lock of curly red hair peeking from behind a glorious pile of wrapped presents'.

With a start he suddenly turned the corner and grinned at the squealing Clary.

The little red head stood and ran away from her friend, with Judas on her tail they slowed to the corner that turns into the living room.

The sound of harsh voices had interrupted their fun.

"You are leaving her blind in a room full of predators!" A sharp snap from Magnus made Clary and Judas slow down in the middle of the said room and look up at them.

"I rather have her be safe from Him!" Jocelyn responded.

Magnus took a deep breath, mostly to reign in his temper. Jocelyn had been unbearable lately with her obsession on making sure Clary remembered nothing of the their world.

The argument had surfaced due to the friendship the little girl had with Judas, especially from last month when Mikeal banged on her door at 11pm with a hurt Judas.

Jocelyn had cautiously spoke about erasing Judas from Clary's memory, along with Judas not remembering Clary at all.

This had risen a protectiveness in Magnus, the thought of his adopted son losing a friend whether he forgot or didn't was unacceptable.

"I am Not erasing my own ward's memory Jocelyn!" He responded with a cold voice.

"What will happen once Clary doesn't come around anymore? He'll be heartbroken, it's for their sakes Magnus." Jocelyn parried back.

The four years old warlock felt his heart twist in pain, while he loved Ayah, Raph, Miss Gray and Mike but it wasn't the same connection he had with Clary.

She was colorful, vibrant and made him see so many things in a different lighting.

He loved drawing, playing and just spending as much time with her as he could. Clary was his first and best friend, he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

A though crept up in his mind, with determination the little warlock grabbed Clary's hand and with a loud crack they disappeared.

"Clary?"

"Judas?"

Magnus stopped in the hallway, he frowned at the very familiar residue of magic in the air.

Turning the warlock began to look through all the rooms in his home, Jocelyn was right behind him as he inspected all possible hiding places the warlock felt dread rest in his stomach.

"Their gone." He whispered out, his phone was already out and sending a text to Raphael.

"Gone? What do you mean their gone?!"

"Judas has a knack of teleportation, I fear he heard our conversation and got upset."

"He kidnapped my daughter because he felt _upset_?!"

Magnus gritted his teeth at the question, he held no aggressive feelings towards Jocelyn but when it came to Judas he would gladly defend his ward.

But getting into another petty argument with Jocelyn wouldn't help the situation.

Already he was pulling out various tools, after the near heart attack from Judas's first teleporting the elder warlock had made a back up plan.

Judas was shivering as he sat on the cold hard ground of a rooftop, the cold was biting into his thick sweater.

His fingers were already going numb as he pulled Clary closer to his side, the air was flying around them creating a dancing of black and red strands of hair.

The view before them was glowing with white, blue, red, silver and green from various christmas decorations.

He gasped softly, awe blooming in his eyes as he stared at the beautiful view. Judas could live here forever gazing at the shining colors every night lighting up the darkness.

Magnus was currently using every spell he knew to track his son, behind him Jocelyn was stalking back and forth behind him.

"How much longer is this going to take?" She hissed out in agitation.

"Asking the same question over and over again won't speed it up." He chirped out, his eyes were watching every detail expecting a single hint to where the kids had landed.

He looked up as Raphael walked inside, behind him was Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell.

"I came as quickly as I could without Camille growing suspicion." The hispanic said as they circled around Magnus.

"Do you have anything?" Catarina asked, her gaze looking down at the current map of Brooklyn.

"Not yet, Judas hasn't landed yet." Magnus said.

"What made him disappear in the first place?" The question came from Raphael.

"I am afraid he heard the conversation Jocelyn and I had, about Clary losing her memories of Judas." Magnus responded, he sighed in relief when an a detailed address bled onto the parchment.

"Perhaps I shall go Magnus." Raphael offered, "he might run if you were to go."

"Alright…" it made him feel pain but it made sense.

Judas sat shivering beside a sleeping Clary, he had given her his warm sweater and allowed her closer to the warm heater that acted as the central heat for the building.

She was pressed up against the the warm metal, Judas on her other side.

A soft shift of wind was heard and suddenly on his empty side, sitting as if he was always there was Raphael.

The vampire didn't say anything as Judas chose to stare at the lights.

"Magnus isn't mad, he's worried for you and Clary." Raphael said when the younger didn't speak.

"I don't want Clary to go away." He murmured out from his now blue lips.

"I know, I know what it's like to having people leave." He said in a soft tone, Judas sniffled a bit as sadness washed over him. "But that is life little brother."

"I want Clary to stay forever! I'll be good! I'll give her my food!" He begged, arms wrapping tightly around his friend.

"I know you want her to stay, but this is more safe for her ok? Best friends always put each other first." He soothed the upset warlock, reaching out he wiped the tears away.

"I'll protect her! Like a knight!"

"Knights sometimes have to let their princesses' go to another kingdom to be with their prince and his knights', can you be the strong knight by letting Clary be with her prince?"

Judas sat there for a while thinking about it, it was cold outside and it made him scared to be out here with Clary.

All alone and away from Magnus's protective home, he sullenly nodded allowing Raphael to pick him and Clary up.

Pulling out his phone Raphael said a few words to Magnus and soon a portal opened.

Judas slowly walked through it and into the sudden warm arms of Magnus. His tears began to run down his face and his feelings erupted into loud sobs.

He snuggled into Magnus's chest as the warlock held him protectively on the floor, his own eyes filled with tears.

He began to run his fingers through Judas's curls murmuring in dutch, as he rocked back and forth.

 **Happy Holidays y'all.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been seven years since Clary had left for good and in this time Magnus truly felt worried for Judas, the little warlock didn't seem to hold much cheer.

Most of their time was out of their home to explore and find more children to hang around Judas at his age.

Alas that had failed with out question since the warlock was maturing mentally faster nowadays, it wasn't until Ragnor Fell came to visit did Judas seemed to perk at his kin. Ragnor had begun to teach Judas more about their history and demonstrating the bare bones of how they held magic.

Of course Magnus was always there to help teach Judas as well, both older warlocks had even guided Judas through simple spells here and there. Judas had taken to necromancy and darker spells with ease as a fish would to water, with learning to teleport through shadows and even resurrecting a few dead animals here and there.

Currently Magnus was sitting off to the side as Ragnor coached Judas with creating a fire spell, the eight year old was concentrating with all his might to produce a single flame, with a couple sparks and smoke Judas let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hands.

"This is boring, it won't work!" he began to stomp his feet a bit as he glared up at an amused Ragnor.

"Have patience, the best way to become stronger is by conquering the harder spells." he said his hands moving to pat Judas's shoulders in comfort.

"I have been doing everything right, but whenever I get even close to it, it just slips away."Judas pouted a bit.

"You remind me of another warlock, he to had a more affinity to darker spells." Ragnor said, leading Judas towards Magnus for a small break. "He never practised the other branches he couldn't used."

"What happened to him?" Judas asked as he settled beside Magnus, taking a cup of water from his caretaker.

"With just learning the darker side of magic he became a hermit and now lives alone."Magnus said with a cat like grin. "My dear would you like to sit in a hut all day and night just eating plants and talk to animals?"

Judas's nose crinkled at the thought and shook his head, his wild curls flew in the air as a result.

"We'll have to trim your hair again." Magnus sighed, running his fingers through his ward's hair.

"But I now look like Jon Snow!" Judas huffed and pushed Magnus's hand away, recently the boy had decided he quite enjoyed reading fantasy novels, his current favorite was from an Author called George R. R. Martin, of course Magnus didn't find it amusing nor did he like the fact that it held incest within its pages.

After a big fight over it Judas had won and continued to read more works from the man.

"Can I learn to fight with a sword?" the boy asked looking at Magnus with big eyes.

"Well first you'll need some training first, if you picked up a sword now you'll definitely cut an arm off." Ragnor added in, poking at the boy's left arm.

"We will speak with Raphael to see if we can get someone to teach you." Magnus said with a stern voice. "But you still have to work on the spells you find difficult before you can even get these lessons deal?"

"Deal…" Judas huffed and glared down at his feet.

* * *

"Judas I am leaving for tonight." Magnus called out, the little warlock ran from his room wearing a pair of black slacks, a dark purple dress shirt and a stylish light weight coat.

"I wanna go too!" he said giving Magnus a big grin.

"No." the older one said with an unease smile.

"Why not?" the boy pouted as he stared up at Magnus.

"Because my club isn't for little ones." the warlock said ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'll be good I promise!" Judas pleaded as he grabbed at Magnus's hand.

"Judas."

"I'll stay behind the bar, I'll be good please! It gets lonely here without you." Judas whimpered out.

Magnus felt his resolve crumble when the boy's eyes began to water.

"Alright, but you stay behind the bar and in the sight of Ruby."

With a nod Judas took his hand as they headed out.

* * *

Judas had slipped away from Ruby's eyes, the eight year old felt bored from just watching adults get drunk and dance through the night, with ease he had told her he was going to the bathroom.

After passing the little boy's room and was exploring deeper into the large building, he had found various rooms of private games, most of them having crime lords doing various power contests' to come out on top.

He had eventually found a group of teenagers' playing poker, Judas was able to weasel his way into the game with the experience he had from playing poker with his family on game nights.

He sat at a table of other warlocks, his eyes were covered by circular shades as he leaned back in his elevated seat. His expression didn't give him away as the other players looked at their own hands. There were only three teenagers and himself, one was a latino with green hair and glowing blue eyes, a black guy with a sleek hair cut and a pair of curved horns sprouting from his forehead and a pair of shades resting on his face.

Lastly was a girl with Asian descent, her curly brown hair framing a pleasant face. Judas had won her sunglasses a couple rounds beforehand.

"I fold, anybody else?" Green sighed out.

The other two folded as well as they looked over at the youngest of the game, he as well showed his hand and various groans were heard around the table.

"The damn kid won again." Girl chuckled out.

"He has luck." grumbled Shades.

"You win kid."Green said.

Judas easily claimed his winnings humming slightly, he had won his awesome sunglasses from the only girl in the group.

"I gotta go, Magnus will be looking for me." Judas said as he finished pocketing his 2 grand win in his satchel, Ragnar had gifted him with it on Christmas.

"You should play with us again kid." Girl said as she watched him.

"Same time next week?" the dark skinned man asked.

"Same time, let's play go fish next time." the youngest warlock said aiming finger guns at them before leaving, the teenagers chuckled at the act of confidence.

He walked past the dancers as the music filled his ears, the boy pushed the sunglasses up to rest on his head, Judas flinched as a butt came near his face and his speed increased.

He stopped at the crowded booth Magnus was settled on.

"Judas there you are! Ruby said you had went to the bathroom." Magnus nudged a girl to move over, allowing Judas to sit beside him with his bag.

"I got lost and found a poker game, I won." he said with a chill tone as he leaned against the cushioned back.

"Oh truly? Tell me all about it." Magnus said as he ignored everyone else around them.


	14. Chapter 14-1

Chapter 14

Part 1

Judas woke up with excitement bubbling in his guts, today was the day.

He was to turn 10 years of age, finally the double digits for our wee lad. Sitting up he pushed his blankets aside and jumped onto the floor. Reaching down he casted a spell to muffle his footsteps and snuck to the door, he paused in thought and casted a scent suppressor around him in case Raphael was around.

With his task done at hand he slowly opened his door mentally thanking the Luck for the well oiled hinges, as he slowly inched down the hall he smelt crepes and strawberries from the kitchen. It would seem Magnus had did his usual and cooked Judas's favorite breakfast meal, peeking a bit out at the threshold he spotted the warlock talking with Miss Tessa Grey.

Not seeing Raphael around he quickly jumped to the other side of the threshold and took a deep breath of relief when Magnus or Tessa noticed, continuing his adventure Judas grinned as he noticed the chamber that held his prizes inside.

The Chamber of Magnus's Bedroom.

Judas was glad he had gotten lessens on stealth over the few months from his Poker Buddies, he had learnt their names over time as well. As he opened the door he took a step inside and suddenly his vision was suddenly black. Judas let out a muffled scream of shock as he was picked up, he relaxed when the familiar scent of his big brother Raphael was noticeable.

He was placed onto a chair and the black cloth on his head was removed, the culprit being a black jacket. He met the knowing gaze of Magnus as his eyes adjusted, Tessa was chuckling silently as Judas pouted.

"What did I do wrong this time?" He asked.

"You stayed too long in the hallway, if you didn't go so slow I wouldn't have noticed you."Raphael said while folding his jacket.

"While I am glad your getting better at your magic, I am still disappointed in your patience to wait until your party to get your presents." Magnus said.

"You did tell me practice sneaking, you never specified if I wasn't allowed to practice by retrieving a birthday present." Judas groused out.

"Don't be cheeky." Magnus reached to gently flick Judas's forehead making the younger warlock frown and rub at the spot. "As a reward I will say your presents weren't in my room this year."

"That isn't a reward at all! That is a punishment!" Judas cried out in shock effectively causing the adults to laugh.

"Their at Pandemonium." Magnus said.

"I'm going to have my Party at the club?" Judas perked up with excitement, a big grin on his face.

"Yes." To say Judas was excited was an understatement.

* * *

Clary sighed as she followed Simon towards the club, how her best friend had gotten them into Pandemonium was a mystery in that of itself. The air was a slight chill on her cheeks as they waited in line, a man was in front of them wearing a sleek suit with his hair short and styled.

His skin held a warm tone to it and the smell of nice cologne wafted into the air, it was a refresher compared to the group of girls behind them. The smell of overly sweet perfume made her head spin a bit every time some of it drifted close to her nose, Simon especially was affected from what she could tell.

"You doing ok Simon?" She asked as she noticed her friend sway a bit from a strong whiff, it looked as if luck wasn't on their side for them being upwind.

"Oof yeah! Just you know I think the smell of the air is making me dizzy with excitement."

Clary knew he was being nice, Simon could never truly talk bad about anybody from that day she had stuck up for him the redhead had always been his protector.

Simon's smile dimmed a bit as he swayed and suddenly fell into the man in front of him, she cried out his name and immediately helped him up and away from the startled man.  
"I'm so sorry." she apologized to the man as she locked her knees to hold her best friend up.

"It is no problem." his voice was deep with a smooth roll of an accent, he looked even more handsome in the front. His brown eyes had a hint of maroon in them as he gazed at the two.  
"How about we get inside and away from the walking perfume section?" he offered in a loud voice, he reached to take Simon away from Clary's obviously struggling grip.

Simon's cheeks became bright red as they headed towards the bouncer ignoring the glares from the people ahead of them.

"Mr. Santiago." the man nodded his head.

"Their with me." the latino spoke, Clary thanked the large man as they passed.

The music was vibrating in the air as they got inside, it made the little hairs on her face stand as they headed towards the bar.

"Here we go." he helped Simon sit down and flagged down the bartender.

Clary was asking Simon how he was feeling, a hand appeared with small white object between the thumb, index and middle finger.

Mr. Santiago waved it under Simon's nose and similar to a cat noticing a cucumber he jumped high in the air and suddenly hit the hand away.  
"Smelling salts, Ruby keeps them on her in case she had anybody pass out." the stranger said.

"I can't honestly thank you enough for helping Simon, I'm Clary." she offered her hand.

His slightly larger and cool hand shook hers.

"Raphael Santiago, it was no problem really. It saved Rick from having to call an ambulance if Simon here had passed out on the sidewalk." he said his eyes moving to look at the embarassed male.

"I have never seen a lot of people waiting outside like that before." Simon had decided to join in on their conversation.

"It's a selective event tonight, the Owner's son is turning ten." Raphael responded, the way he stared at Simon made Clary's insides twist a bit. It wasn't a bad feeling but the way the stranger was looking at Simon was the same way Clary herself would look at street tacos'.

"If you excuse me, I must be off to go find the owner." Raphael nodded at the two of them and disappeared into the crowd.

Clary blinked at the sudden change and turned to focus on her best friend.

"Clary don't leave me alone, I felt as if I was about to be devoured the second you looked away." Simon said half filled with terror and half filled with humor, the red head laughed at the statement a big smile on her face.

"He was your knight in shiny expensive suit." she giggled out.  
"I never realized that in my life I would touch Armani." Simon swooned a bit in teasing.

"You good to go?" she asked calming down a bit as Simon nodded.  
"Yeah I am good, I'll probably sit here at the bar and drink for a bit. Maybe Mr. Armani will come to my rescue again."

"His name was Raphael Santiago, maybe remembering his name will give you a chance. I'm going to go dance." She grinned as Simon shook his head in amusement and waved her off.


	15. 14-2

Chapter 14.2

Clary was walking with a beat in her step to the song, the sea of bodies had the odor of alcohol and sweat mixed in.

It made her senses heighten and goosebumps spread across her skin, suddenly something hit her legs making the girl stumble back and a thud was heard in front of her.

The boy had short black hair and wide green eyes, his sharp thick eyebrows were slanted down in annoyance as he stared up at her.

"Hey watch where you're going." he said standing up and dusting off his hands.

"Usually these kinds of places have a height and age requirement." Clary shot back her hands resting on her hips.

"Not unless the party is for me." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

Clary blinked in surprise, either this kid was a dwarf or the parents of him had the worst moral compass in the damn hemisphere.

"Your parents' threw you a party in an 18 plus club?" She asked in surprise.

"Its my birthday party mind you and I am older than I look!" He spat back, looking defensive at her tone.

A flash of blue hair appeared in her peripheral vision, drawing Clary away from her fight with the child.

Clary had noticed him in the line ahead of them, she had completely forgot about the weird man when Simon was about to faint.

The blue haired man disappeared towards the back followed by a blonde man and a dark haired woman with various tattoos on their skin.

Following through the sea, she ignored the sudden indignation from the kid behind her.

Judas huffed as he followed the red haired older girl, it felt odd to see his old friend after so long.

During his early training Magnus had explained his sloa ageing, where Clary grew every year on her birthday Judas skipped one birthday.

To place it in a better explanation for the boy Magnus had explained that when he turned one in 1989, he didn't grow bigger until 1992. He had explained it due to his warlock genes, in a sense Judas's aging skips a year.

It still felt weird for Judas to be ten years old while Clary was in her teenage years, as he followed the red haired girl into the back hallway a shiver ran down his spine.

He paused at the corner down a hallway, that was when he noticed a group of teenagers similar to Clary's age walked into a room.

Two men and one woman, the woman and a man had dark hair and the other man had blonde hair.

He watched from a corner as Clary entered the door they went into, curiosity was battling in with his hesitation. He should be going back to find Magnus or Raphael, to notify them of the shadowhunters', in the end he headed towards the door and opened it.

He watched in shock as the blonde one stabbed a blue haired man, he let out a gasp of shock gaining the group's attention, he didn't have time to see Claru anywhere before the dark haired male started walking towards him.

He took a step back in caution and suddenly bursts into a run out of the room and slipped into the sea of people, his eyes looking around wildly for Magnus or Raphael.

He felt a hand grab at the collar of his shirt and he felt his magic react to his frightened state, a loud bang echoed in the room and the hand was ripped away.

He turned his head as he stumbled, it had been the other dark haired man of the group. He was currently laying in a pile of people that unfortunately had been his cushion.

"What is going on here?"

Judas sighed in relief as a hand appeared on his shoulder, he looked up in the guarded face of Raphael as he glared towards the tattooed group.

"Come." The word sounded as a command, Judas wrapped a hand around his brother's as he was lead away.

He kept looking back at the group as they walked into one of the private rooms, he settled on a loveseat beside the vampire. The group settled their injured comrade down on the couch across from them, the door opened to reveal Magnus after a while of silent glaring.

"You should be grateful this was a private event." Judas winced at the tight voice Magnus spoke.

His adopted father wasn't happy right now.

"There was a target heading here." The girl was the only one to respond, Judas assumed she was the most levelheaded of the group. "We didn't expect this situation."

"And yet your target was seen stabbed." Magnus began to pace a bit in agitation, power rolling off him in stress. "This is a disaster, especially since the witness disappeared during your chasing."

Judas felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment, and a feeling of tightness wound in his chest he blinked the stinging sensation of tears away.

He felt terrible for causing such a scene, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and now Magnus was paying for it.

"We will take care of it." The other dark haired male said softly looking very much disappointed.

"You better."

They spoke more, mostly on details on who the mundane was and how to approach the situation. Judas felt tiredness creep among his mind, he was leaning into Raphael's side trying to fight off the effects.

Time blurred for him and it wasn't until he was placed on the familiar couch at home did he feel exhaustion disappear entirely.

He looked up slowly into the soft tense eyes of his caretaker.

"What happened?" Magnus whispered out as he crouched on his feet to be eye level with Judas.

End of Book 1

 **Note:** **Ok I know this is rough, but I feel bad for not updating much. I have been busy lately from switching to a full time job, moving and dealing with family drama.** **To give an announcement now I am not giving up on this story OR on A song of the old one.** **I will try to update more often but I cannot guarantee anything my guys.** **I will at least try to update once a year, if I have time I will try to update more than once.** **Thanks so much for following this story and your patience.** **This is the end of Book 1 and keep your eyes out for Book 2.** **I love you guys.**


	16. Announcement

Hello my darlings, while it has been a while since the end of Bane's Judas I want to announce a couple things.

The second book is being created, due to situations in my actual life it will take a bit before it will be published.

Also I want to notify I am on tumblr and twitter!

My tumblr is Larauslorraine.

My twitter is pastellapins.

I will be posting more on my stories there and will answer any questions you have.

Thank you so much for following my stories you all are amazing.


End file.
